LA TRAMPA, LA CAÍDA Y EL RESCATE
by coral.iturbe
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando una misión realmente es una trampa del inquisidor para capturar a Ezra?, ¿La tripulación podrá salvarlo o sera demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS REBELS: LA TRAMPA, LA CAÍDA Y EL RESCATE

Fanfiction 2

El fantasma se dirige a Lothal, Kanan estaba meditando, Sabine estaba revisando la Holo-red en su cuarto, Zeb, Ezra y Chopper se estaban peleando y Hera estaba terminando una llamada con Vizago en la cabina

Muy bien, te entiendo, pero aun no has dicho para que has llamado- pregunto Hera con las manos en las caderas

Ha, cierto, tengo otra misión para ustedes, necesito que vayan a recoger unas cajas llenas de armas del imperio

Bien, ¿Pero cuánto nos pagaras?

2000 créditos

¡Que!, espera un segundo, ¿En dónde están esas armas?

En la base imperial de aquí de Lothal

¡Que!, ¿Otra vez?

Si, ¿Entonces aceptan o no?

Espera un momento, necesito decirle a Kanan para ver si está de acuerdo

Hera tomo su comunicador y lo encendió

Kanan aquí Hera, Vizago tiene otra misión para nosotros pero es en la base imperial de Lothal, dice que nos pagara 2000 créditos, ¿Acepto o no?

Pues ya que, no hay otra opción-Hera apago el comunicador y lo guardo

Muy bien Vizago, aceptamos, ¿Pero en donde están exactamente esas cajas?

Ese no es mi problema- el comunicador se apagó dejando sola y algo molesta a Hera mientras tomaba el otro

Todos a la cabina tenemos una misión

Vizago apago el comunicador y luego volteo hacia la figura encapuchada detrás de el

Esta listo señor, ya les mande el mensaje y aceptaron, ahora solo queda esperar-dijo con nerviosismo

Bien hecho, espero que no les advierta y que no diga nada, o si no ya sabe lo que a usted le pasara-dijo con una voz profunda y aterradoramente conocida y temida por los rebeldes

No, no, se lo juro, ahora que ya cumplí con el trato ¿Ya se puede ir y dejarme en paz?-dijo mientras ponía sus manos hacia arriba en señal de rendición

Bueno, y si dice una sola palabra antes de que caigan o de cómo ayudarlos lo matare

Con eso la figura encapuchada salió de la nave de Vizago

Ezra y Zeb estaban correteando a Chopper por electrocutarlos y justo cuando lo alcanzaron sonó el comunicador

Todos a la cabina tenemos una misión

Ezra tomo su comunicador y luego se volvió hacia el lasat

Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, antes de que Hera se enoje-dijo mientras ponía el aparato de nuevo en su cinturón

Bien, luego terminare con tigó amenaza con tuercas-contesto furioso antes de garle un golpe al androide y mirarlo con ira

Zeb, apresúrate, no queremos que se enojen como la última vez

Si, tienes razón niño, Hera me da miedo cuando se enoja así

Ambos tomaron vuelo, salieron del espectro y corriendo cruzaron por el pasillo

Cuando llegaron a la cabina ya todos estaban ahí, los 2 tomaron asiento y Kanan empezó a explicar

Muy bien, ahora que todos están aquí podemos empezar con el plan, como Hera ya dijo tenemos otra misión para Vizago, hay que ir a la base imperial de Lothal y robar unas cajas de blasters actualizados qu-

Espera un segundo- Ezra interrumpió- tú has dicho que están en la base imperial de Lothal-pregunto con nerviosismo

Sí, que tiene de malo, además nos pagaran 2000 créditos-Hera

Sí, pero

¿Pero qué?-interrumpió Sabine

No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

Hay chico, solo son excusas para no ir-contesto Zeb para molestar a Ezra

¡No lo son!-contesto enojado

Haber ya cálmense todos-intervino Kanan

Está bien, pero el chico tiene un punto, ¿Qué no es algo arriesgado?-pregunto Sabine-¿En donde se supone que están?

Eso es lo que no nos dijeron, por lo que tenemos que ir a buscarlas-dijo Kanan

Tal vez, pero sé que podemos hacerlo-Hera dijo con algo de animo

¿Entonces nos preparamos para salir?-pregunto Zeb rascándose la cabeza

Exactamente-dijo Hera

Llegaremos en 15 minutos, estén listos-dijo Kanan mientras los demás se paraban

Muy bien-dijo Ezra con un tomo molesto

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para preparar unas cosas mientras que Ezra ya estaba listo y se fue a la zona de salida para esperar a los demás, al llegar se sube a unas cajas y se sienta sobre ellas

¿Qué haré durante 15 minutos?- pensó-pues no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer aparten de meditar, aparte necesito tratar de aclarar este presentimiento

Se puso en posición, cero los ojos y empezó a meditar y tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos, el sabia que cuando tenía un mal presentimiento pasaba algo muy malo y por lo general los obedecía pero cuando no lo hacía por lo general terminaba en persecuciones del imperio o herido en otras cosas, el había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos, le molestaba que nadie le creyera, ni siquiera Kanan podía creerle, después de varios minutos meditando alguien choco contra la caja en donde Ezra estaba sentado y no tuvo más opción que abrir los ojos para evitar caerse, al abrirlos ve que Sabine y Zeb se estaban peleando con Chopper, así que bajo de las cajas y fue hacia ellos

¿Chicos que pasa, que paso aquí?

¡Chopper se robo una de mis bombas no terminadas y salió corriendo!-Sabine grito molesta

¡Y después hizo que me explotara a mí!-también grito molesto

Pero yo no veo pintura

Zeb se volteo y la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo estaba de color verde limón, Ezra trato de no reírse pero no funciono y se rio de Zeb

Lo siento, lo siento, tal vez deberías tratar de quitarte la pintura del rostro y del cuerpo

Sí, eso es lo que are

Antes de salir le dio un golpe a Chopper y este gruño molesto mientras salía corriendo dejando solos a Sabine y a Ezra

¿Oye Sabine, cuanto falta para llegar a la academia imperial?

¿Te refieres a la academia que está en la base imperial de Lothal verdad?

Bueno si, me refiero a la base

Faltan 2 minutos para llegar-contesto Kanan quien acababa de entrar-vamos a detener al fantasma aquí y nos iremos caminado a la base, luego Hera irá por nosotros al terminar

Bien, ¿Y Zeb?-pregunto Sabine

¡Aquí estoy!

Muy bien, vamos para haya

Y si nos ven los cazas-pregunto Ezra-repito, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

No te preocupes por eso- contesto Kanan en un tomo relajado y tranquilo

¡Bien vamos!-dijo Zeb

Salieron de la nave y empezaron a caminar, después de algunos minutos encontraron la base imperial, llegaron a la puerta y Ezra la abrió con su llave, después de entrar la volvió a cerrar

Muy bien, ¿Como le hacemos para encontrar las cajas?-pregunto Sabine

Ese va a hacer un problema, nos vamos a tener que separar, ¿verdad?-pregunto Zeb

Si, el que encuentre las cajas les hablara a los demás por el comunicador-dijo Kanan

Muy bien Kanan, ¿Pero y si el inquisidor esta aquí?-Ezra pregunto con algo de miedo

No, dudo mucho que este aquí, además no importa, hay que hacerlo-dijo Zeb mientras se daba la vuelta

Zeb tomo una parte de la base, Sabine otro, Kanan otro y Ezra lo último que queda

Kanan, enserio, ¿y si el inquisidor esta aquí?-pregunto el chico cuando el jedi estaba a punto de irse

No veo una razón como para que este esperándonos aquí, además si él estuviera aquí ya lo hubiera sentido en la fuerza

Todos se separaron por los pasillos mientras que Ezra se va a ver a la bodeg la academia, después de unos minutos de recorrer pasillos sin ser descubierto llegó a la bodega, recorre el lugar pero no ve nada, toma su comunicador y lo enciende

En la bodega 3, no hay nada

Bien sigue buscando-Kanan

Sale de la bodega y se dirige hacia la academia

Un segundo, ¡¿La academia?!- dijo en voz alta

Volteo a ver si alguien lo había oído, después de unos minutos de esperar siguió avanzando por el pasillo a escondidas

Será mejor que tenga cuidado, la academia está muy protegida, tal vez pueda encontrar un ducto de ventilación-volteo hacia arriba en busca de alguno, después de checar pudo ver un ducto arriba de unas cajas-¡Aja, ahí está!

Saco un destornillador de su mochila, se subió a las cajas y empezó a destornillar la entrada, después de unos segundos la abrió, metió la herramienta en su mochila, entro y luego cerro la entrada, después de uno minutos de recorrer los ductos llego arriba de los cadetes, se fijo por una rendija solo para ver que estaban en el pozo y que Leonis subía primero a la cima

Muy bien amigo, sigue asi- se dijo

Después se fijo en lo demás de la habitación, pudo notar que las cajas no estaban ahí pero si el agente Kallus, decidió seguir adelante para seguir inspeccionando la academia, después de lo que parecieron ser horas de recorrer las habitaciones y oficinas llego a donde estaba Leonis, se escucho un disparo de un blaster y el tubo se rompió dejando caer al chico, cuando Ezra se estaba levantando pudo escuchar que un blaster estaba enfrente de el a punto de disparar, como el chico tenía la cabeza agachada no podía ver quien disparo y el que disparo no podía ver quien era

¿Quién eres?-pregunto una voz familiar

Ezra levanto la cabeza y vio a un blaster enfrente de el, apuntándole con el arma, Leonis al ver quien era se sorprendió y rápidamente soltó el arma

¿Morgan, que estás haciendo aquí te pueden atrapar?

El cadete le ayudo a levantar al padawan

Mira Leonis, sé que estas preocupado y que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, pero me tengo que ir ahora

Se volvió a los ductos y se fue por ellos, después de que se fue Leonis reparo el daño y salió de la habitación, mientras Ezra recorría los ductos tomo su comunicador

Espectro 6 aquí, no están en la academia

Bien, regresa al punto, nos veremos haya

Bien pero, creo que me tardare un poco en llegar

Guardo su comunicador y siguió avanzando, pues quedo perdido en los ductos, dio vuelta a la derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, y así por varios minutos, después de un tiempo escucho voces y fue hacia ellas, al llegar ve que está en el salón de entrenamiento que anteriormente visito, los cadetes estaban entrenando otra vez en el pozo, pero esta vez era de dispararle a los objetivos, exploro con la mirada el cuarto y se dio cuenta que ahora también los inspeccionaba el agente Kallus, mira más adelante y ve que también el inquisidor está ahí, al verlo el corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho, se asusto, podía sentir que el miedo lo estaba invadiendo, luego volvió a voltear hacia los cadetes que ya habían subido a la sima y que todos estaban parado enfrente del pozo viendo hacia sus superiores, pero aunque ya había terminado seguía puesto el pozo, escucho que los comandantes estaban hablando y siguió avanzando, el inquisidor sintió la presencia del chico y sonrió, después volteo hacia arriba, salto, encendió su sable de luz, corto los ductos justo delante de Ezra y aterrizo, los niños por su protección dieron un par de pasos hacia la derecha a causa del susto, Ezra se asusto al ver la hoja del sable de luz rojo pasar enfrente de el, el sith señalo hacia el tubo con la mano derecha y luego la bajo haciendo que el ducto se pusiera derecho hacia abajo, un segundo después Ezra cayó al suelo enfrente del inquisidor, al ponerse de gatas y levantar la cabeza el inquisidor se acerco y se paro adelante de él, lo agarro del cuello, lo levanto y camino hacia la orilla del pozo, el chico estaba asustado, podía sentir que el oxigeno se le iba, trataba de zafarse con las manos pero no podía porque entre mas trataba más fuerte lo agarraba y menos oxigeno le quedaba, el miedo y el pánico lo estaban dominando y su corazón latía demasiado rápido

Por fin llegas niño, estaba empezando a creer que no vendrías-dijo en un tono de burla

Ezra lo miro con enojo y terror, empezó a ver manchas negras, sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar, su visión se lleno de puntos y en lo único que podía pensar era- ¡Ayuda, ayúdenme, Kanan auxilio!- su visión se torno totalmente oscura y quedo inconsciente, el sith dio una risa y aventó al chico al pozo, su cabeza se estrello contra la pared y luego cayó al suelo, los 2 comandantes y los cadetes se acercaron a ver al chico que yacía inconsciente, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que hizo el sith

Buen trabajo inquisidor, parece que el plan si funciono- dijo sorprendido Kallus

Si de alguien se debe de aprender a noquear a alguien es el inquisidor-rs01

Los generales, los cadetes y el inquisidor se quedaron mirando la escena

HOLA, NECESITO SABER, PARA EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR LA PRÓXIMA HISTORIA, DE CUAL QUIEREN, DE STAR WARS REBELS, DE TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED O DE DANNY PHANTOM

ASÍ QUE DEJEN EN LOS COMENTARIOS CUAL ES LA QUE QUIEREN

GRACIAS POR LEER


	2. CAPITULO 2 EL PRISIONERO DEL INQUISIDOR

STAR WARS REBELS: LA TRAMPA, LA CAÍDA Y EL RESCATE

Fanfiction 2

capitulo 2

GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN LEÍDO ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE MAS PERSONAS LO LEAN, Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE TAN PEQUEÑAS SEAN LAS VISITAS, YO SEGUIRÉ PUBLICANDO

Kanan iba caminado por un pasillo mientras esquivaba a los troopers que rondaban por ahí, de pronto sintió algo raro en la fuerza seguido de un grito de su padawan

¡Ayuda, ayúdenme, Kanan auxilio!

Luego volteo al pasillo y no había nadie ahí- Debo de estar alucinando- se dijo y siguió buscando las cajas, el no tenía la sospecha de que el inquisidor estaba ahí, ¿Por qué razón iba a estarlo?, y si toda esta misión había sido solo una trampa para capturar a Ezra, de todas formas Kanan no sabía lo que había ocurrido

Los cadetes se quitaron los cascos para ver mejor al rebelde que quedo inconsciente, mientras que el inquisidor tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, la puerta se abrió y entraron 6 troopers que llegaron con el inquisidor

Troopers, vayan por el niño y síganme-ordeno aun con la sonrisa mientras los troopers asintieron

Los cadetes se hicieron a un lado al ver que los troopers se acercaban, se activaron las plataformas en forma de escalera pegadas en las paredes, bajaron por las plataformas y al llegar abajo se dirigieron hacia el chico que estaba tirado boca abajo, 2 troopers lo agarraron cargándolo por la espalda y otros 2 lo cargaron de las piernas dejando colgar la cabeza del muchacho, los últimos 2 iban de guardia, uno adelante y el otro atrás, mientras subían las escaleras los 2 de guardia activaron sus blasters, por fin llegaron arriba con el sith

Síganme y tráiganlo- ordeno mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la derecha del pozo

El inquisidor salió por la puerta y los troopers detrás de el, mientras ellos salían Leonis podía ver como se llevaban a su amigo, solo podía seguir mirando como se lo llevaban inconsciente, la puerta se cerró detrás del trooper de guardia impidiendo ver a los cadetes, el inquisidor se fue por varios pasillos y doblando esquinas que a cualquier persona normal se confundiría

Zeb estaba buscando por un pasillo muy lejos de la academia, entonces se escuchan unos pasos del pasillo que cruza por donde esta, rápidamente se esconde detrás de unas cajas, voltea y después de unos segundos ve al inquisidor caminando por el pasillo de enfrente y detrás de el 6 troopers que 2 están de guardia y los otros 4 están cargando a Ezra inconsciente, después de que pasan el lasat se acerca a la esquina para ver mejor, después de unos segundos más los pierde de vista

¿Ezra?- dijo en voz baja y preocupado

Miro hacia el piso y ve unas manchas rojas, se agacho y la toco, era liquida, entonces se asusto al saber que era sangre, se volvió a fijar por donde se fueron y vio mas gotas de sangre, al parecer Ezra tenía una herida en la cabeza

Oh no, esto no está bien- dijo mientras agarraba su comunicador- Espectro 4 a espectro 1 responde- no respondieron- Espectro 1 responde- tampoco respondieron

Bloquearon las comunicaciones, ya sabían que estaban ahí, Zeb se apresuro y salió corriendo por el pasillo para ir al punto den encuentro, pero en el camino se le olvido por completo lo de Ezra, después de unos pocos minutos de recorrer los pasillos todos llegaron al mismo tiempo

¿Las encontraron?- pregunto Kanan

Contexto No- Sabine

Chico nos tenemos que ir, ya saben que estamos aquí- dijo Zeb

Bien, Hera ya viene para acá- dijo Kanan

De repente llegaron stormtrooper y les empezaron a disparar por lo que los rebeldes se tuvieron que esconder detrás de cajas y naves para evitar los disparos

¿¡En donde esta Hera?!- grito Zeb

Entonces entra el espectro aterrizando detrás de los demás mientras la puerta se abría

¡Entren!- grito la piloto

No perdieron el tiempo, en cuanto entraron la puerta se cerró justo antes de que un disparo se colara y le diera a Kanan, mientras la nave se elevaba Hera disparo hacia los troopers y salieron de ahí, después de unos momentos de volar sobre la arena Hera decidió terminar con el silencio

¿Y encontraron las cajas?- pregunto mientras ponía el piloto automático

Pues yo no- reconoció Sabine

Yo tampoco-dijo Kanan

Ni yo- dijo Zeb

Y que dices tú Ezra, ¿Las encontraste?- pregunto Hera pero no contesto

¿Esdras - Hera

Hera volteo a ver hacia atrás para buscar a Ezra pero no estaba ahí, los demás también lo buscaron pero tampoco lo encontraron

Un segundo, ¡EN DONDE ESTA EZRA!-grito Kanan

Oh no, el inquisidor-dijo Zeb mientras todos lo volteaban a ver

¡Espera, que dijiste, ¿el inquisidor que tiene que ver con esto, tu sabes en donde está Ezra?!- pregunto Sabine gritando

La cabeza de Zeb bajo la mirada hacia el piso mientras todos lo veían con miedo, Sabine se quito el casco y Zeb suspiró

Bien, si se en donde esta- admitió por fin

¡En donde esta Ezra!- Kanan pidió en un tono serio

Hera se levanto de su asiento y se sentó en otra silla mientras que Chopper se adelantaba

Zeb, ¿En dónde está Ezra?-pidió Sabine en un tono de preocupación

Zeb suspiro antes de responder- Lo capturaron

¡Que!- todos gritaron al mismo tiempo

¡¿Pero cómo?!- preguntaron Sabine y Kanan

Yo no sé cómo lo hayan capturado, pero cuando iba por un pasillo escuche pasos y me escondí detrás de unas cajas, al fijarme vi al inquisidor caminando por el pasillo de enfrente seguido de 6 stormtroopers, que 4 cargaban al chico inconsciente y los otros 2 iban de guardia, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente para no ser detectado me acerque a la esquina, volteé hacia el piso y vi unas manchas de sangre, asi que volteé en la dirección en que se fueron y vi un camino de pequeñas gotas de sangre, supuse que era una trampa y fui a advertirte pero en el camino se me olvido lo de Ezra- admitió con algo de tristeza

¡Oh no, tenemos que volver o lo mataran!- Kanan dijo preocupado

No, tenemos que ir al fantasma, crear un plan adecuado, conseguir las cosas e ir por el- dijo Hera

Bien, mejor que esto sea rápido- dijo Kanan

Llegaron al fantasma y conectaron la nave, todos bajaron y se fueron al salón común para idear un plan.

Los stormtroopers cargaban a Ezra mientras seguían al inquisidor, el chico comenzó a despertar, vio una parte del techo y sentía que estaba en movimiento, por el techo reconoció que eran los pasillos de una base imperial, sintió que 4 personas lo cargaban, cuando trato de abrir bien los ojos se acordó de lo que paso y trato de levantar la cabeza pero se sentía muy débil y adolorido

¡Aquí pónganlo!- dijo el inquisidor mientras señalaba una entrada donde adentro había oscuridad

Si señor- contestaron los troopers al mismo tiempo

Tomaron fuerzas y aventaron Ezra dentro solo para que recibiera un golpe al chocar en la pared de enfrente, al caer al suelo lanzo un grito de dolor y volteo a la entrada. Pudo ver como el inquisidor tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro mientras se cerraba la puerta, la puerta se cerró, Ezra estaba muy herido y enojado, lanzo un grito de dolor mientras se trataba de sentar, le dolía mucho el brazo derecho, la pierna izquierda y la cabeza, pero era un dolor realmente insoportable, se trato de parar pero se cayó y lanzo otro grito, lo volvió a intentar y se paró a duras penas, perdía el equilibrio con cada paso que daba aparte del dolor que sentía, se fijo en el cuarto, era algo pequeño, como de 6 metros cada pared, estaba totalmente oscuro, n se podía ver nada, Ezra se tardo unos minutos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran, no había nada de muebles solo eran unas paredes, no habían luces, todo lo que había era oscuridad, todo se veía negro y podía sentir que el lado oscuro lo rodeaba

Yo tengo que salir de aquí- dijo con dificultad

Camino por toda la habitación apoyándose de las paredes para tratar de encontrar un ducto o un botón que lo ayudara a salir de ahí pero no encontró ninguno, inspecciono toda la habitación buscando algo pero lo único que encontró fue oscuridad

¡No, no, estoy atrapado!- dijo con miedo y tristeza mientras se recargaba en la pared

Ezra se dejo caer al suelo hasta estar sentado en el piso, puso sus rodillas hasta su pecho, puso sus manos alrededor de ellas, recargo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y se puso a pensar

Esto, todo esto era una trampa para capturarme, todo lo era, esto no puede ser, no es posible que hayamos caído, y ahora yo estoy atrapado, los imperiales consiguieron lo que querían, espero que los demás hayan logrado escapar- dijo en voz baja mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos- pero porque se concentran en capturarme- se pregunto

Continúo llorando hasta que unos minutos después levanto la cabeza y grito

¡Sáquenme de aquí, por favor- grito triste

Y volvió a seguir llorando, después de 30 minutos la puerta se abrió cegando a Ezra quien estaba la pared de enfrente, le tomo unos segundos acostumbrarse, al ver entrar al inquisidor se asusto, el chico se paró a duras penas y el inquisidor avanzo hacia delante hasta quedar enfrente de el

Muy bien chico, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto el inquisidor

Morgan- respondió Ezra tratando de evitar su mirada pero no mover su cabeza

El inquisidor rápidamente lo agarro del cuello, lo levanto y lo empujo contra la pared haciendo que la presión fuese mayor, bloqueando la entrada del aire

Seamos honestos, yo se que tu nombre no es Morgan, así que dime cuál es tu verdadero nombre, si no quieres que te deje sin oxigeno, cuál es tu nombre- le dijo con furia

Ezra miraba al inquisidor con miedo en el rostro, no pudo pensar más, entro en pánico, trataba de zafarse pero no podía y no tuvo más opción que contestar

Ezra- grito casi sin oxigeno

¿Cómo?- pregunto el inquisidor

Ezra, mi nombre es Ezra Bridger- grito con miedo

Muy bien Ezra-contesto el sith

El inquisidor lo soltó y Ezra cayó al piso de rodillas que se convirtió en gatas, puso su mano izquierda en la garganta y volvió a recibir aire, el sith se dirigió a la puerta y antes de que esta se cerrara, se volteo hacia el chico quien seguía en el suelo tratando de respirar bien, tomando grandes respiraciones profundas

Descansa bien Ezra- dijo en un tono macabro

Ezra se volteo a la puerta que ahora estaba cerrada con una cara de preocupación, la oscuridad se volvió a apoderar de la celda y él seguía tomando respiraciones profundas

¿¡Que, que he hecho!?- se dijo en voz baja, en un tono preocupado y con miedo- le, le dije al inquisidor mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre

Ezra decidió dormir un poco, así que trato de acomodarse y al cabo de unos minutos se quedo dormido.

HOLA, NECESITO SABER, PARA EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR LA PRÓXIMA HISTORIA, DE CUAL QUIEREN, DE STAR WARS REBELS, DE TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED O DE DANNY PHANTOM

ASÍ QUE DEJEN EN LOS COMENTARIOS CUAL ES LA QUE QUIEREN, DE TODAS FORMAS VOY A PUBLICAR EL DE TRANSFORMERS Y EL DE DANNY TARDEE O TEMPRANO

GRACIAS POR LEER


	3. CAPITULO 3 EL PLAN DE RESCATE

STAR WARS REBELS: LA TRAMPA, LA CAÍDA Y EL RESCATE

Fanfiction 2

capitulo 3

GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN LEÍDO ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE MAS PERSONAS LO LEAN, Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE TAN PEQUEÑAS SEAN LAS VISITAS, YO SEGUIRÉ PUBLICANDO

En el fantasma todos estaban en la cabina con Hera

¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Sabine

Iremos en grupos de 2 personas, Sabine y Zeb y Hera y yo, Zeb dijo que vio a Ezra un poco cerca de la academia y como a él le toco ir a revisar ahí tal vez fue ahí en donde lo capturaron, también dijo que vio un camino de sangre y lo más probable es que este herido, así que Sabine y Zeb recorrerán la mitad de la derecha y Hera y yo la mitad izquierda

Kanan, creo que ese no es el mejor plan- argumento Zeb quien estaba sentado al igual que Sabine

¿Por qué?- pregunto Sabine

Primero, como vamos a escapar si Hera nos está ayudando a buscar, segundo, recuerda que todos los accesos están sellados, tercero, los troopers son demasiados y si nos ven nos mataran, y cuarto, la base es demasiado grande, nos llevaría mínimo 2 días para recorrer todo el lugar- dijo Zeb de mal humor

Kanan es mejor que descansemos y que mañana pensemos en un mejor plan, todos necesitamos descansar- dijo Hera

Si, tienes razón, mañana vemos el plan- reconoció Kanan- que descansen

Diciendo esto, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y se durmieron

En la base imperial, Ezra estaba dormido en la celda, la puerta se abrió y el chico se despertó y se sentó, el inquisidor entro y detrás de el la puerta se cerro, el se acerco a Ezra a unos centímetros de su cara y el chico se quedo mirando hacia un lado para evitar verlo a los ojos, el sith se medio hinco apoyándose sobre una de sus rodillas, agarro la barbilla del chico y lo hizo voltear hacia él para verlo a los ojos

Tienes miedo Ezra, lo puedo sentir

El sith tenía razón, Ezra estaba aterrado, tenía mucho miedo y todo se podía ver en sus ojos, y se podía sentir a su alrededor

¿Qué, que lo es lo que quieres de mi, en donde están mis amigos?- pregunto con miedo

No te preocupes por ellos, por ahora, tus amigos están bien lograron escapar pero si los encontramos morirán al igual que tu

¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- pregunto con miedo

Tu cooperación

El inquisidor soltó a Ezra, se levanto dio unos pasos hacia atrás y saco un arma parecida a la de Zeb pero un poco mas chica, la activo y luego volteo hacia el chico

Dime como se llama tu maestro

Ezra se levanto y lo miro con enojo- No te lo diré- le dijo en un tono molesto

El inquisidor le apunto con el arma y el chico se asusto, avanzo mas y le coloco el arma a centímetros de la cara del chico, por lo que Ezra se recargo en la pared y su cabeza la hizo hacia atrás para no tocar los rayos eléctricos, el arma estaba demasiado cerca de su cara por lo que el chico se espanto mas

Obviamente no sabes de lo que soy capaz niño

Creo que no y no quiero saberlo- dijo en un tono de miedo

Bien, entonces dime como se llama tu maestro

No, no te lo diré

Muy bien Ezra, como tú quieras, será al modo difícil

Extendió el arma y le dio una descarga en el pecho, Ezra dio un grito de dolor, se cayó de rodillas y volteo hacia arriba

¿Qué, que es lo que quiere de mi inquisidor- dijo en un tono débil y adolorido

Ya te lo he dicho, pero será divertido matarte lentamente, para que sufras cada momento que estés aquí, así cuando lleguen tus amigos los podre matar a todos de una vez

Volvió a extender el arma volviendo a electrocutar al chico, Ezra dio un grito mientras lo electrocutaba, se cayó y quedo inconsciente, el inquisidor salió de la habitación y la celda quedo de nuevo en la oscuridad.

En el fantasma Kanan estaba durmiendo, todo era calma y tranquilidad pero de repente escucha un grito de Ezra, pero no era alegre, si no que parecía que estaba sufriendo, en el dolor, el temor y el miedo, entonces el jedi se despertó de golpe y se sentó

¡Ezra!- grito preocupado- algo malo le está pasando

Se acostó y se volvió a dormir pero ahora más preocupado que antes

Leonis estaba acostado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, su compañero ya estaba dormido, ya habían pasado 5 horas desde la captura de Ezra, desde hace 3 horas tenia que estar dormido pero él no podía dormir, se había quedado pensando lo que paso en el pozo, el recuerda haber visto unas gotas de sangre, paso 5 minutos más hasta que se quedo dormido.

Ezra se despertó por el dolor, se sentía algo débil, le dolía todo, se sentó y se toco la cabeza, sintió una herida que aun sangraba, después se toco la garganta que aun la tenia inflamada y le dolía, en todo el cuerpo le quedaron unas marcas por las descargas eléctricas, el brazo derecho estaba fracturado al igual que la pierna izquierda, y él no sabía porque, tal vez le habían hecho algo mientras quedo inconsciente, se decía y trataba de convencerse de que si, se quedo despierto toda la noche en la esquina derecha de la pared de enfrente, con la posición en que pone sus rodillas hasta su pecho, con los brazos alrededor y la cabeza recargada sobre ellas, se quedo despierto toda la noche pensando lo que le podría pasar si no coopera.

En la mañana siguiente Leonis se levanto de golpe y miro el reloj que marcaban las 6 de la mañana, se sentó en la cama y se zambullo en sus pensamientos, unos minutos después la puerta se abrió, era el inquisidor, el compañero de Leonis se despertó y se paro al igual que el

Buenos días cadetes, por el incidente de ayer no abra entrenamiento y se les dará el día libre- dijo eso y se retiro

Al cerrarse la puerta el compañero salió a comer y Leonis se quedo sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras pensaba en Ezra.

Todos en el fantasma estaban esperando a Kanan en el espectro, Kanan estaba dormido, una sensación extraña lo despertó y salió hacia la pequeña nave, después de unos segundos llego

Kanan pensamos que el plan que hiciste ayer puede funcionar- dijo Hera

Muy bien, entonces que estamos esperando- Kanan

Hera encendió el espectro y se fueron dejando solo al droide, en el camino Sabine decidió hablar

Kanan el plan puede funcionar pero sigue teniendo fallas, Zeb tiene razón, nos tardaríamos mínimo 2 días en recorrer todo el lugar

Si lo sé, pero tenemos que intentarlo para poder salvar a Ezra- Kanan

Y qué pasaría si Ezra ya no está ahí o está muerto- dijo Sabine

Todos voltearon menos Hera que seguía conduciendo

No lo pasaron a otra nave y no está muerto- le contesto Kanan

¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto Zeb

Porque no ha habido algún cambio grande en la fuerza

Y con eso todos volvieron a hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

GRACIAS POR LEER


	4. CAPITULO 4 LA VISITA

STAR WARS REBELS: LA TRAMPA, LA CAÍDA Y EL RESCATE

Fanfiction 2

capitulo 4

GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN LEÍDO ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE MAS PERSONAS LO LEAN, Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE TAN PEQUEÑAS SEAN LAS VISITAS, YO SEGUIRÉ PUBLICANDO

Ezra estaba asustado, tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer, por más que pensaba no sabía cómo salir, la puerta se abrió y el chico se cegó, el inquisidor entro y la puerta se cerro, la visión de Ezra se aclaro y al ver al inquisidor se paro con mucha dificultad

Vez Ezra, cada vez estas más débil

¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- pregunto débil y con miedo

Hay chico, tú ya lo sabes

Déjame ir- pidió Ezra casi como si estuviera rogando

Si eso es lo que quieres tendrás que vencerme primero

Está bien

Ezra lanzo un puñetazo hacia el inquisidor pero él le agarro el puño y lo lanzo al piso, el chico se levanta con dificultad y trata de dar otro puñetazo pero el sith se hace a un lado y le da un rodillazo en el estomago seguido de una patada en la espalda, Ezra cayó al piso, se puso de gatas porque estaba débil y se sentía mareado, el inquisidor se acerco a él y el chico levanto la vista hacia el

Estás muy débil, únete al lado oscuro y parare

Nu, nunca lo hare- dijo débilmente y respirando con dificultad

Como quieras

El inquisidor le dio un puñetazo a Ezra en la cara, de derecha a izquierda, el chico fue empujado por el golpe hacia una pared, al chocar con ella empieza a cerrar los ojos, pudo ver como el inquisidor salía y se serraba la puerta, al cerrarse completamente el padawan quedo inconsciente por varias horas.

Los rebeldes llegaron a la base, dejaron escondida la nave debajo de un montón de arena, se escondieron detrás de unas naves y notaron que habían más troopers que la última vez

Oh, genial y ahora que, como vamos a entrar- dijo Hera enojada pero susurrando

Ahora nos tenemos que separar, busquen un lugar por donde entrar y busquen a Ezra- ordeno Kanan

Se separaron y Zeb y Sabine entraron escabulléndose mientras que Kanan y Hera se tuvieron que meter en unos ductos lo suficientemente grandes para que puedan entrar y moverse por ellos

Ezra hace que parezca demasiado fácil meterte aquí- dijo Kanan

Si, el chico tiene mucha agilidad- le contesto Hera con una sonrisa

Después de que se metieron empezaron a buscar al chico, pero ellos sabían que se tardarían mínimo 2 días, a menos que no tengan que recorrer todo el lugar y lo encuentren unas horas después.

Leonis estaba comiendo afuera de la academia, al terminar se quedo viendo las naves y los troopers que pasaban, pero el inquisidor se acerco sin ser detectado por el chico

Leonis- dijo el sith

El chico se asusto y volteo

Sí señor, ¿Se le ofrece algo?- pregunto con un poco de miedo

Si, recuerdas tus ex amigos y que te quería vengar algún día de ellos

Y El

Entonces ven con migo- dijo al voltearse

Leonis se paro y lo siguió, después de media hora cruzando pasillos se detuvieron delante de una puerta al fondo del pasillo, el inquisidor presiono unos botones y luego extendió su mano delante de la puerta por unos 3 segundos y la puerta se abrió

Ven, entra- dijo mientras entraba

Si señor

Leonis entro después del inquisidor y vio a Ezra tirado enfrente de la pared izquierda inconsciente, la ropa la tenia rasgada y tenía sangre en el suelo y en su ropa

Vaya, Morgan está muy herido, si no recibe atención médica pronto, podría morir- pensó

Guau- dijo en voz alta

Si, pronto este chico morirá junto con sus demás amigos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Ezra inconsciente

Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Para qué me trajo aquí?

Solo quería saber si quieres hacerle algo

Si claro, pero mejor cuando este despierto

Te diré algo, te dejare afuera para que escuches cuando yo entre y te dejare entrar después que salga

Si señor

Puede retirarse, le mandare hablar cuando despierte, ¿De acuerdo?

Señor si señor

Después de eso Leonis se fue a su habitación y se acostó a pensar en su cama.

Ezra despertó 2 horas después, se sentía peor que antes, trato de sentarse pero se cayó en el intento y dio un grito

No puedo levantarme- se dijo en voz baja

Así que volvió a intentarlo, le dolía todo, cada vez que se movía le dolía, después de unos segundo de intentarlo se logro sentar y se recargo en la pared de enfrente, después se miro el traje naranja y vio que estaba rasgado y manchado de sangre, trato de pararse y después de hacerlo volteo hacia abajo y sintió que alguien venia, volteo a la puerta y esta se abrió, vio entrar a 2 figuras y cuando la puerta se cerró reconoció las 2 figuras, era el inquisidor y un trooper, lo que él no sabía era que Leonis se encontraba afuera escuchándolo todo

Muy bien Ezra, ¿Sigues prefiriendo se un jedi que un sith?- pregunto el inquisidor algo molesto

Si, nunca me uniré a ti o al imperio, nunca me uniré al lado oscuro y no me importa lo que hagas- grito algo débil y enojado

Leonis podía escucharlo todo y se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando

Ezra debe de ser su nombre real- pensó

El inquisidor volteo hacia el trooper y le hizo una señal, el trooper le dio un blaster y el inquisidor le apunto a Ezra

Como tú quieras niño- dijo en un tono sarcástico

El sith disparo hacia el chico pero Ezra se movió con dificultad hacia un lado, por lo que el disparo termino alado de su cabeza, (en la pared), después volvió a dispara 3 veces y el padawan solo alcanzo a cubrirse la cara con el brazo derecho, un disparo le rozo en el brazo, otro le dio en el hombro y el otro en una pierna, Ezra se cayó, se hinco y se volvió a parar para luego lanzar un grito de dolor

Eres fuerte Ezra, pero morirás- dijo el inquisidor con una sonrisa en el rostro

Adelante, hazme lo que tú quieras- grito con un poco de enojo

Entonces el inquisidor saco una especie de navaja, cuando Ezra vio la navaja se asusto mas, el sith empezó a atacar al padawan, el chico trato de esquivar los ataques pero la gran mayoría le dieron, después de 15 minutos de pelea de golpes, disparos y cortadas, el inquisidor pateo la espalda de Ezra y el cayó al piso mientras el sith lo miraba sonriente

Tu tiempo se está acabando Ezra, solo es cuestión de tiempo, a menos que te nos unas

Nu, nunca

Bueno, vámonos- le ordeno al trooper

Se abrió la puerta, salieron y se cerro de nuevo, Leonis volteo hacia el sith

Ya puedes pasar cadete

Si señor

Leonis entro al salón, la puerta se cerro y todo quedo oscuro, Ezra estaba enfrente de la pared derecha, estaba sangrando de muchas heridas, al verlo corrió preocupado hacia él, el padawan tenis los ojos cerrados para tratar de bajar el dolor

¿Ezra estas bien?- pregunto preocupado después de hincarse alado de el

Ezra abrió los ojos y miro sorprendido a su amigo

¿Leonis, que haces aquí?- pregunto preocupado

Leonis se paro y le ayudo a levantarse, lo hizo muy lento porque con cada movimiento Ezra gritaba, después de lograr pararlo le paso el brazo izquierdo por la espalda del chico y Ezra le paso su brazo derecho arriba de los hombros del cadete y la otra en su estomago

Ya estoy bien, ya puedes soltarme- pidió Ezra

Leonis lo soltó dejándolo de pie, pero estaba tan débil y maltratado y no se podía mantener, las piernas le fallaron y se cayó para adelante, pero antes de que cayera al piso Leonis lo sujeto y le ayudo a levantarse

Ezra estas muy débil, no puedes mantener el equilibrio

Lo sé- dijo débilmente- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Es que el inquisidor me dijo que me quedara afuera y entre lo que escuche fue tu nombre

La puerta se abrió y salió el arma que había electrocutado antes a Ezra, Leonis dejo Ezra recargado en la pared y fue a recoger el arma

Electrocútalo cadete- dijo el inquisidor delante de la puerta

Si señor

La puerta se volvió a cerrar y el chico volteo hacia Ezra

Lo siento por esto- dijo con lastima y tristeza

No importa

Leonis cerró los ojos y le pego a Ezra en el pecho con el arma, el arma lo electrocuto y el padawan dio un grito porque el arma estaba más cargada que antes, se cayó y el cadete soltó el arma, rápidamente lo ayudo a sentarse y lo recarga en la pared

Ezra, si no recibes atención médica podrías morir

Lo sé, pero no puedo escapar

¡Que!- casi grito

Sé que el inquisidor me está matando, pero si me voy mataran a mis amigos, Leonis no me ayudes a escapar

Está bien, pero me tengo que ir

Leonis se fue a la puerta, la toco, se abrió y salió, después entro el inquisidor, agarro el arma, le subió la potencia y electrocuto a Ezra quien quedo inconsciente.

GRACIAS POR LEER


	5. CAPITULO 5 LA PERSECUCION

STAR WARS REBELS: LA TRAMPA, LA CAÍDA Y EL RESCATE

Fanfiction 2

capitulo 5

GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN LEÍDO ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE MAS PERSONAS LO LEAN, Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE TAN PEQUEÑAS SEAN LAS VISITAS, YO SEGUIRÉ PUBLICANDO

El inquisidor salió de la habitación, llevo a Leonis a su dormitorio y en el camino al suyo el agente Kallus apareció

Señor, los troopers encontraron una tubería y un ducto abierto, ya mande mas stormtroopers para que los busquen

Todo va según el plan- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Se fueron a sus habitaciones y se durmieron

Los rebeldes siguieron buscando, solo le quedaban unas horas de vida a Ezra, necesitaba atención médica urgente, si sus amigos no lo encontraban pronto el moriría al igual que ellos, el equipo no se iba a rendir, tenían que seguir buscando.

En la noche el dolor despierta a Ezra, trata de levantarse pero se cae, lo intenta otra vez y si lo logra, checa sus heridas y puede darse cuenta de que morirá en pocas horas, se vuelve acostar y lanza un grito

Kanan apresúrate, no puedo resistir mucho mas

Y con eso se vuelve a dormir

Kanan y Hera siguen buscando a Ezra por los tubos, pero lo que ellos no saben es que están en la mitad equivocada de la base

¿Estamos cerca?- pregunto Hera

No lo sé, no lo puedo sentir- dijo Kanan en un tono triste

Bien, entonces sigamos buscando

Creo que esto fue una trampa para capturar a Ezra- dijo Kanan triste

Lo sé, empieza a verse como tal

Dicho esto siguieron buscando mientras que Zeb y Sabine se salieron de las tuberías y empezaron a buscar Ezra por los pasillos.

Ya en la mañana el inquisidor se dirigió hacia la celda del chico, realmente se divertía al torturarlo, golpearlo y maltratarlo

Solo unas horas y Ezra Bridger morirá- se dijo

Llego a la celda, abrió la puerta y entro, Ezra se despertó y volteo a verlo

Dime Ezra, como se siente que tus padres se los hayan llevado y que tú cumplas en el día del imperio- dijo con una sonrisa, realmente adoraba molestar a ese niño

Tu, ¿Como lo sabes, quien te lo dijo?- pregunto molesto

Me fije en la base de datos del imperio, pero parece que ustedes si le creen a Vizago

De que estás hablando

Que toda su misión fue una trampa para capturarte, yo amenacé a Vizago y ustedes se lo creyeron todo, que tu maestro no confía en ti, el no te creyó cuando dijiste que tenias un mal presentimiento y por eso estas aquí encerrado

Ahora que es lo que quieres

Tengo una oferta, ya que está claro que no te unirás a mí, te daré menos sufrimiento al morir, si me ganas escaparas, si no, morirás más rápido

Está bien, parece que no tengo otra opción

Ezra se levanto, se apoyo contra la pared y el inquisidor le dio un golpe en el estomago, Ezra respondió con un puñetazo pero el sith lo esquivo, el inquisidor dio un puñetazo pero el chico lo esquivo yéndose hacia la derecha, rodeo al inquisidor y salió corriendo por la puerta, no podía correr tan rápido por los golpes y heridas, miro hacia atrás y vio que el inquisidor lo estaba persiguiendo, volteo hacia el frente y vio muchas cajas en el pasillo así que empezó a tumbarlas con la fuerza después de pasar, como habían varios pasillos conectados doblo a la derecha y siguió corriendo, las cajas que había tirado Ezra retraso mas al inquisidor, Ezra corría como podía, el inquisidor encendió su sable de luz al doblar la esquina, el chico vio que el inquisidor lo iba a alcanzar y trato de correr más rápido pero el inquisidor lo lanzo con la fuerza hacia la pared derecha, Ezra cayo sentado y el inquisidor bajo la mano un poco, el padawan no se podía levantar, el sith estaba usando la fuerza para mantenerlo ahí, Ezra entro en pánico, cuando el inquisidor llega se pone enfrente de el, agarra su sable con las 2 manos, las levanta arriba de su cabeza haciendo que la hoja este hacia Ezra, lanza una pequeña sonrisa macabra y Ezra siente escalofríos

Diga adiós padawan

El sith bajo el sable de luz hacia Ezra, pero justo antes de que el sable se le hundiera en la piel, alguien disparo al sith y este salió volando, Ezra volteo en la dirección del disparo y vio a Leonis con un blaster en la mano

¡Leonis!- dijo sorprendido

Ven amigo, nos tenemos que ir

Ezra paso el brazo derecho sobre los hombros de su amigo y Leonis paso su brazo izquierdo por su espalda, doblaron a la derecha, derecha e izquierda, siguieron corriendo pero algo los levanto, era el inquisidor que estaba usando la fuerza para levantarlos en el aire

¡No suéltame, sueltan - Grit Leo

No, ustedes morirán- inquisidor muy molesto- ya agotaron mi paciencia

¡No, deja ir a Leonis y mátame a mi si quieres- grito Ezra

El sith no contesto y empezó a caminar hacia la celda

Sabine y Zeb no estaban lejos del inquisidor y los 2 chicos

Shhhhhhhh- dijo Zeb tratando de detener a Sabine

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sabine

Es Ezra, viene de haya- dijo señalando el pasillo enfrente de ellos

Muy bien, andando

Siguieron el pasillo de donde venían las voces pero luego cesaron

Ya no escucho las voces

Bueno, entonces busquemos por aquí- señala otro pasillo

Ellos no se dieron cuenta que se fueron por el lado equivocado.

El inquisidor abrió la puerta y aventó a Leonis dentro que cayó de pie, luego sujeto a Ezra con las manos en la camisa

Ya no te queda tiempo, en menos de unas horas estarás muerto Bridger- dijo el inquisidor enojado

Luego lo lanzo, se golpeo con la pared de enfrente y cayó al piso dando un grito, la puerta se cerro y todo quedo oscuro, rápidamente el cadete fue hacia Ezra y se hinco a un lado de el

¿Ezra estas bien?- pregunto el cadete preocupado

No, no estoy bien

Déjame ayudarte

No, no puedes hacer nada para ayudarme

Leonis se paro, corrió a la puerta y empezó a golpearla

¡Sáquenos de aquí, alguien me escucha, sáquenos de aquí!- empezó a gritar

Así duro por 5 minutos.

Zeb se detuvo, volteo a varias direcciones ya que se habían alejado de donde se oyeron los gritos

Tomamos el camino equivocado, el niño está por haya- señalo el pasillo de la izquierda

Andando, tenemos que encontrarlo

Se fueron corriendo rápidamente pero se toparon con unos troopers a medio camino haciendo que se retrasaran más de lo que ya estaban

Leonis seguía golpeando la puerta y gritando

Leonis ya basta es inútil- grito débil

Leonis se fue con Ezra, se hinco a un lado de él y lo miro preocupado

Ezra tengo que ayudarte

Saco de su traje un tremo de agua y un bote de alcohol, rápidamente le checo el brazo derecho y se sorprendió de las heridas, tenia golpes, raspones, quemaduras, moretones y cortadas, tomo el bote de alcohol y dejo caer algo de su contenido en las heridas, Ezra lanzaba gritos, le ardía mucho, al terminar se sentía peor que antes

Ya desinfecte tu brazo derecho pero no completamente

¿Cómo es que eso te cabe en tu traje?

Es que yo lo guarde por si te veía

Bueno pero, ¿Cómo te cabe?

Es un truco que aprendí, ahora tu otro brazo

Ezra extendió el otro brazo y Leonis se lo desinfecto lo mejor que pudo, aunque cada vez que se lo echaban le ardía demasiado y le hacían gritar

Ezra necesito que te sientes

Ezra trato de levantarse pero el dolor le aparecía peor con cada pequeño movimiento, al ver que su amigo estaba gritando corrió a ayudarlo, después de que se sentó le mojo con el alcohol en las piernas, la espalda, la cabeza y el pecho, Ezra trato de no gritar pero no sirvió de nada, le ardía y no podía evitar gritar

Ten, bebe, necesitas tomar algo de agua

Gracias

Después de tomar agua se la devolvió a Leonis, unos minutos después se empezó a presionar el brazo izquierdo y a gritar, Leonis estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer así que pidió ayuda.

GRACIAS POR LEER


	6. CAPITULO 6 EL ESCAPE

STAR WARS REBELS: LA TRAMPA, LA CAÍDA Y EL RESCATE

Fanfiction 2

capitulo 6

GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN LEÍDO ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE MAS PERSONAS LO LEAN, Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE TAN PEQUEÑAS SEAN LAS VISITAS, YO SEGUIRÉ PUBLICANDO

Zeb y Sabine lograron escapar de los troopers, siguieron dando vueltas por los pasillos de la base hasta que llegaron afuera de la celda

Están adentro- dijo Zeb

Entiendo

Sabine rápidamente le disparo a los controles.

Ezra se estaba presionando el estomago, empezó a sentirse mareado y a ver borroso, le dolía la cabeza, vio que la puerta se abrió y que entraron 2 figuras, Leonis volteo hacia los rebeldes que entraron, Sabine y Zeb miraron horrorizados a Ezra, estaba más herido de lo que habían creído, luego voltearon al cadete

Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí ahora- dijo Leonis

La visión de Ezra se aclaro y pudo ver a Sabine y a Zeb

¡¿Qué fue lo que le paso?!- pregunto Sabine

Se los diré todo pero nos tenemos que ir ahora- dijo Leonis

Leonis- intervino Ezra

Que pasa

No te arriesgues, el tiempo ya se acabo

No, no se ha acabado, aun quedan unos minutos

¿Minutos para qué?- pregunto el lasat

El inquisidor lo hirió y le dijo que se moriría en pocas horas, el tiempo se acabara en menos de una hora- dijo el cadete

Huyan y déjenme aquí- dijo Ezra

En ese momento cayo inconsciente, Leonis trato de despertarlo pero solo le causaba más dolor

Tenemos que sacarlo

Sabine y Zeb cargaron a Ezra y se lo llevaron, Leonis se dirigió hacia unas cajas y las abrió, de ellas saco una camilla y se dirigió hacia los rebeldes

Pongan a Ezra aquí y cárguenla

Los 2 rebeldes pusieron al chico en la camilla y la cargaron siguiendo a Leonis, Zeb tomo su comunicador y antes de que pudiera hablar

¿En donde están los demás?- pregunto el cadete

Buscando a Ezra- Sabine respondió

Díganles que los esperamos afuera, que las alarmas sonaran en unos minutos y la base se cerrara

Entendido- respondió Zeb

El lasat encendió su comunicador

Espectro 1 en donde estas

Cerca de las oficinas, ¿Por qué?

Tenemos que salir de aquí

Ya encontraron a Ezra

Sí, pero está muy herido, te esperamos afuera, apresúrate que van a cerrar la base en unos minutos

Vamos para haya, espectro 1 fuera

Zeb guardo su comunicador y siguieron corriendo.

Kanan volteo hacia Hera

Tenemos que correr- le dijo Kanan

Andando- el contexto Hera

Salieron corriendo, les tomo 15 minutos llegar afuera y cuando llegaron los demás ya estaban ocultos detrás de unas naves

Será mejor que nos vayamos- Kanan

Kanan todavía no veía a Ezra porque estaba ocupado, Hera entro en el espectro, la encendió y los demás entraron

¡Sujétense!- advirtió Hera

Los troopers le empezaron a dispara a la nave pero Hera despego y salieron de ahí, ya en el camino Kanan volteo hacia Ezra quien seguía inconsciente en la camilla que estaba en el piso, luego noto que Leonis estaba sentado a un lado del chico, luego volvió a ver a Ezra, tenia cortes en la cara, la ropa la tenia rasgada y con sangre, podía apostar que tenía muchas heridas hechas con navajas, vio unas marcas en las manos, así que lo pudieron haber electrocutado, por fin se atrevió a preguntar

¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Pues yo estuve todo el tiempo con el pero si por un rato, solo sé que le dispararon varias veces con un blaster, que lo cortaron con navajas, que lo golpearon muchas veces y que lo electrocutaron com veces con un arma como la de el lasat, necesita atención médica urgente, o si no morirá en unos minutos

¿Y tu quien eres?- Hera

Yo soy Leonis, soy amigo de Ezra

Bueno ya llegamos- dijo después de conectar la nave

Bajaron a Ezra y lo llevaron al la bahía med, Hera, Sabine, Zeb y Chopper fueron a atender las heridas de Ezra mientras que Leonis seguía en el espectro, Kanan noto al cadete y se sentó enfrente de el

¿Cómo está Ezra?

Ya está mejor que antes, si no lo hubieras ayudado ahora estaría muerto, pero ahora necesito que me digas lo que paso en la base imperial

Muy bien, primero hace unos días estaba en mi habitación y escuche algo que se movía en los ductos así que dispare, alguien cayo y le apunte después de ver quien era tire el blaster y lo ayude a levantase, se volvió a meter en el ducto y yo lo repare, después en el salón de entrenamiento el inquisidor salto, corto los ductos y uso la fuerza para inclinarlos, de ellos salió Ezra, cayo delante del inquisidor y el sith lo agarro del cuello, lo levanto y se acerco a la orilla del pozo, después de unos segundos quedo inconsciente por la falta del aire, lo aventó dentro y llegaron 6 troopers que se llevaron a Ezra, después me hablo el inquisidor que me dijo que lo acompañara, llegamos a una celda y entramos, dentro vi a Ezra herido, el inquisidor me dijo que le quedaban unas horas de vida y que cuando despierte me iba a dejar verlo para hacerle daño, después de unas horas me hablaron y al llegar me dijo que me quedara afuera y escuchara lo que pasaba dentro, después de que entro escuche que el inquisidor le dijo que se uniera a el pero él se negó otra vez, después de que dijo eso escuche gritos, parecía que lo estaban golpeando, cortando y disparando, unos minutos después me dejo entrar y vi a Ezra tirado, me sorprendió las condiciones en que estaba, le ayude a levantarse y le dije que si no recibía atención medica pronto moriría, el me dijo que no lo ayudara a escapar porque tenía miedo de que si escapaba los matarían a ustedes, la puerta se abrió y un arma como la de el lasat, el inquisidor me dijo que lo electrocutara, no tuve más opción que hacerlo, después de que salí de la celda escuche gritos, creo que lo electrocutaro veces, al día siguiente estaba recorriendo los pasillos cuando escuche unos gritos, me acerque y vi al inquisidor a puto de matar a Ezra así que dispare, ayude a Ezra a levantarse y salimos corriendo, pero después de dar unas vueltas empezamos a flotar en el aire y el inquisidor nos llevo a la celda, yo lo dije que nos soltare y Ezra le dijo que me soltara y que a él lo matara pero no sirvió y nos encerró, empecé a gritar y golpear la puerta pero después me detuve y desinfecte las heridas de Ezra lo mas que pude, llegaron la chica y el lasat y nos fuimos hacia afuera, y tu ya conoces el resto

Ven con migo

Kanan lo llevo a su habitación

Qué te parece si esperas aquí hasta que Ezra este mejor

Bien pero de quien es la habitación

Es mía

Leonis se fijo en el cinturón del jedi y vio el sable de luz

¿Ese es tú sable de luz cierto?, porque tú eres un jedi

Que, ha, si, ¿Cómo sabes?

Primero, Ezra me dijo que lo entrenan para ser un jedi, y segundo, en donde puedes encontrar un arma así

Cierto, tienes razón, siento que tienes miedo, ¿Por qué?

Muchas cosas, el imperio, el inquisidor, mi hermana, Ezra

Bueno, tal vez sepa cómo ayudarte

Saco el holocron y activo el mensaje de Obi-wan, después de que se acabo lo volvió a guardar y se fue a ver a Ezra, ahora tenía puesta ropa limpia y la mayoría del cuerpo estaba vendado

¿Cómo sigues?

Pues casi igual que antes, solo que menos débil

Ezra lamento haberte dejado, yo lo siento, esto fue mi culpa

Fueron los peores días de mi vida, tenía mucho miedo, miedo de perderlos, pero no fue tu culpa, todo esto fue una trampa del inquisidor, el amenazo a Vizago y el nos dijo lo que el inquisidor quería, Kanan ya saben todo sobre mi

Como que saben todo sobre ti, ¿Quién?

El inquisidor

¡Que!, ¡Cómo!

El inquisidor entro en la celda y me pregunto cuál era mi nombre, le dijo que Morgan, pero más rápido de lo que pude reaccionar me agarro del cuello, me levanto y me empujo contra la pared haciendo que la presión fuera mayor, luego me dijo que seamos honestos, que el sabia que ese no era mi nombre y que le dijera mi nombre si no me iba a dejar sin oxigeno, entre en pánico y no tuve más opción que decirle lo que quería

No te preocupes ahora, el no te puede hacer daño ahora

Tengo suerte de estar vivo después de eso

Tienes suerte de tener a Leonis, si él no te hubiera salvado ahora estarías muerto

¿Y en donde esta?

El está en mi habitación, ¿quieres ir a verlo?

Me ayudas a llegar

Claro que si

Ezra lanzaba un grito en voz baja cada vez que se movía, llegaron a la habitación de Kanan, el jedi abrió la puerta y luego salió

¡Ezra como sé!

Mejor, creo, ya puedo caminar solo, oye en donde te dejamos,

En la cuidad capital

Bueno, vamos a decirle a Hera

Después de decirle a Hera a donde tenían que dejar a Leonis, llegaron y él se fue después de despedirse, ya en la noche todos estaban dormidos, todos estaban tranquilos, todos menos Ezra

GRACIAS POR LEER


	7. CAPITULO 7 LA PESADILLA

STAR WARS REBELS: LA TRAMPA, LA CAÍDA Y EL RESCATE

Fanfiction 2

capitulo 7

GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN LEÍDO ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE MAS PERSONAS LO LEAN, Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE TAN PEQUEÑAS SEAN LAS VISITAS, YO SEGUIRÉ PUBLICANDO, UNA COSA MAS, YO NO SE MUCHO EL INGLÉS, YO VOY A ESTAR ESCRIBIENDO EN ESPAÑOL, PERO CUANDO PUEDA LOS PASARE AL INGLÉS, YO NO SOY MUY EXPERTA EN EL IDIOMA, LO SIENTO, DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO

Ezra abrió los ojos y vio que no estaba en su cuarto, si no en la celda, trato de parase pero vio que tenía las manos encadenadas a la pared, la puerta se abrió y el inquisidor entro

Entonces ya tomaste una decisión

¿Qué, que está pasando aquí?

Lo que está pasando aquí es que tú eres mi prisionero

No, eso no es cierto, ya me rescataron, esto no es real

Puede que no lo sea, puede que sí, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que yo si lo soy

No, esto no puede estar pasando, es solo un sueño,

Esto no es un sueño Ezra, esto es una pesadilla en la realidad

¡No!

Ahora, tú te unirás a mí

No, nunca

Entonces por el camino difícil

Las cadenas empezaron a electrocutar al chico, estaba empezando a creer que esta era la realidad, pasó cerca de 15 minutos electrocutándolo y luego lo soltó, cayó de gatas y su respiración se acelero

Esto no es leal, es solo una pesadilla, una alucinación, un sueño

Tal vez esto si lo sea pero yo no lo soy- dijo mientras sujetaba la barbilla haciendo que lo vea a los ojos

El inquisidor lo soltó y levanto la mano hacia el chico, Ezra empezó a flotar y el aire se le estaba yendo, el inquisidor lo estaba ahorcando, ahora si estaba seguro de que esto era la realidad, el sith lo tomo del cuello, lo levanto y lo empujo contra la pared, el pánico y el miedo lo estaban dominando

¿Tienes miedo padawan?

No contexto

¡Contéstame!

Si, si tengo miedo, mucho miedo

Qué bien, mírame a los ojos y recuerda esto, tu nunca estarás a salvo de mi, te seguiré por el resto de mis días y de tus días, tu maestro no te puede proteger de mí, lo que te dijo no es verdad, yo siempre te are daño, te perseguiré y tratare de capturarte de nuevo, le are daño a todos los que amas, donde quiera que vayas yo te seguiré, la oscuridad siempre te va a asechar, nunca te dejare en paz, recuerda esto tu estas solo en esto y nadie te puede ayudar, tu nunca te libraras de mi, aunque yo muera te estaré persiguiendo por el resto de tus días padawan

Ahora si estaba seguro de que esto era real, Ezra empezó a ver manchas negras, ya no tenía oxigeno, la visión se le oscureció y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Ezra despertó de golpe ya no tenía oxigeno, trato de respirar pero algo lo estaba sujetando del cuello, algo invisible, entonces se escucho una voz

Te perseguiré por el reto de tus días, nunca estarás a salvo, y si les dices a los demás te atormentare y matare a todos los que amas

La presión se detuvo y Ezra tomo aire bruscamente, pero se dio cuenta de que hizo mucho ruido y que despertó a Zeb, rápidamente se acostó viendo hacia la pared y trato de controlar su respiración. Zeb se levanto de la cama y miro al chico, creyó que si se había dormido por lo que se volvió a acostar y en pocos minutos se volvió a dormir.

El resto de su vida lo atormentaría y no le podía decir a nadie

FIN

GRACIAS POR LEER, A LO MEJOR VOY A TARDAR EN PUBLICAR EL PRÓXIMO DE STAR WARS REBELS, ASÍ QUE EN UNOS DÍAS SUBIRÉ EL DE DANNY PHANTOM, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y ESPERO CONSEGUIR QUE MAS PERSONAS LOS LEAN, ESPERO QUE ME PUEDAN A AYUDAR EN ELLO


	8. Chapter 8

**OTRA NOTA DE AUTOR:**

**ATENCIÓN A TODOS, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE YA ESTOY PASANDO LA SECUELA DE ESTA HISTORIA A LA COMPUTADORA, ASÍ QUE SI QUIEREN QUE ALGO EN ESPECIFICO OCURRA DÍGANMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS, YA HE PUBLICADO LA HISTORIA QUE LES DIJE QUE IBA A PUBLICAR ANTES, SE LLAMA STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO, ESTA VA A SER APROXIMADAMENTE DE 28 CAPÍTULOS, POR LO QUE TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR LA SECUELA Y LO QUE USTEDES QUIERAN QUE SUCEDA, DEJEN SUS IDEAS EN LOS COMENTARIOS Y YO VERE SI LAS PUEDE AGRAGAR, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME ESTÁN SIGUIENDO, Y YA POR FIN VI EL PRIMER EPISODIO DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE STAR WARS REBELS, Y PARA LOS QUE ME PIDEN LAS HISTORIAS EN INGLÉS QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE VOY EN BÁSICO, ASÍ QUE CUANDO PUEDA VOY A VOLVERLAS A PUBLICAR PERO EN INGLÉS,**

** FUERA**


	9. LA SECUELA ESTA LISTA

**LA SECUELA YA ESTA PUBLICADA AMIGOS MIOS, ES **

**UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN, Y UNA DIFICIL SOLUCIÓN**

**ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN **


End file.
